God Bless the Broken Road
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Liz returns to Roswell after being gone for 3 years. Will Max learn why she left? Will he be able to help her now? Who is the little girl with Liz? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I know I shouldn't be starting another story because I have so many going but I also have several chapters of the other stories wrote so I can update when I want... LOL... I have really got to stop watching T.V because when I do then I come up with ideas... Now this is my first Roswell story so this is going to be interesting... I loved the show and hated when it ended... Anyways until I can get use to writing the characters I decided that my first Roswell story will be pretty much AU well as far as the fact that everyone is human in this story... Some of what happened in the show though will have happened in the story such as Max sleeping with Tess... But Alex will not be dead in this story! Now with all that being said it's time for the story... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell... * blinks * I'm pretty sure I don't own my muse either...

Liz took a deep breath and let it out before she pushed open the door to the Crashdown. It has been three years since she had last been here. It has been three years since she last saw her Dad and her best friend Maria. She smiled slightly down at the little girl who's hand she was holding as they walked into the Diner. She just hoped that she could get in here and up to the apartment without running into anyone other than her Dad or Maria.

She lifted her head up when she heard a familiar voice and her heart threatened to beat out of her chest. She took him in with her eyes and felt all the hurt that she had thought went away bubbled up. She swallowed hard and got her feet moving again. She only had four more steps to go and then she would be in the clear but her feet froze when she heard Maria shout "Liz! Oh my God Liz!"

She heard the Diner go quiet and she took in a deep breath and turned her head towards her old friend. "Hey Maria."

Maria couldn't believe that she was actually seeing Liz. She forgot that she had been talking to Max, Isabel and Alex as she took off running to her friend. She pulled Liz into a hug and took in a deep breath. "God Liz I've missed you."

Liz smiled slightly and hugged Maria back. "I've missed you too Maria. But can you let me go please? I'd like to get my daughter upstairs and tucked in."

At Liz's words Maria pulled back and she looked down and her breath caught in her throat as she saw the little girl that was the exact replica of Liz and Max. Her eyes filled with tears as she realized that Liz had been pregnant and alone and then a mother and alone. She nodded and stepped back and as she did her eyes connected with Max's eyes and she saw the shock and the anger in them. She wasn't sure what had went down between Max and Liz three years ago but it must have been bad.

"Come back down when you get your daughter settled in Liz." Maria said with a smile.

Liz nodded and started walking towards the employees only door but was pulled to a stop. She turned her head and looked over her shoulder and saw Max standing behind her with her hand still on her arm and all her anger jumped to the forefront pushing the hurt back. "Get your fucking hand off of me Max!"

Max's mouth dropped open at Liz's words in shock but then he shut his mouth and shook his head. "Not until you talk to me Liz. You just upped and left three years ago without saying goodbye to me or to any of us and we haven't heard a word from you in three years and now you come back with a kid?"

Liz laughed bitterly and said "Oh you see Max that is where you're wrong. I may not have seen my dad in three years but I talk to him twice a week. And did you really expect me to tell you that I was leaving or to even talk to you at all after I caught you screwing Tess?"

Max's eyes widened in shock. "How do you know about that?"

Liz shook her head. "Why don't you ask the little slut you cheated on me with Max? Now if you don't mind I have a two year old to get cleaned up and put to bed plus I'm tired myself. I didn't come back home to see or talk to you Max. I have nothing to say to you and I want you to leave me alone. I came back home so my Dad could help me with my daughter while I get the treatment I need. Now let me the fuck go!"

Max dropped his hand off of Liz's arm like he had been burnt and in a way maybe he had. He closed his eyes on a wave of pain as he realized just how much he had lost. He couldn't believe that this was Liz standing in front of him. He couldn't believe how much hatred he heard in her voice. As he looked into her eyes his breath caught in his chest as he saw the hatred sparkling in her eyes towards him. He knew then that whatever he had had with Liz ended three years ago for her even if it didn't end for him.

He stepped back and watched in silence as Liz walked through the door for employees only. He couldn't believe that he had a daughter that he knew nothing about. He knew without a doubt that Liz's daughter was also his because she looked like a minute of him and Liz combined. His heart stopped beating as he realized not only had he lost Liz three years ago but he had lost his daughter as well. The pain he started feeling was so overwhelming that his legs buckled and he fell to his knees.

GBTBR GBTBR GBTBR

Liz heard something hard hit the floor a minute after she stepped into the back and she sighed. She smiled when she saw her Dad standing there and she went over and hugged him. "Can you take Maxine up to my old room Dad?"

Jeff Parker looked at his daughter in concern but nodded. "Just make sure that you don't stress yourself too much sweetheart."

Liz nodded and watched as her Dad took her half asleep daughter and carried her up the stairs to the apartment above the Diner. She took in a deep breath and let it out as she slowly turned on her heel and took the two steps it took to get to the door and pushed it back open. Her heart broke just a little bit as she saw Max on his knees on the floor with Michael and Isabel beside him. When she heard the bell above the door she looked towards it and when she saw the person walking in any control she had snapped as she stormed past everyone and growled "What in the fuck do you think you're doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know that I haven't updated in a while but the day I was going to update I got put into the hospital. So I had to write my chapters out and have someone else type them. This chapter will not be long because it will be Liz's thoughts and feelings on seeing Max again. The next chapter will have who just walked into the Crashdown. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Liz still couldn't believe that she had come home. She couldn't believe that one of the first people she had to see was Max. When she first saw him her heart wanted to beat right out of her chest. Then she felt nothing but anger towards him. She couldn't believe that he dared to put a hand on her. She couldn't believe that he dared to even talk to her let alone try to question her.

As she stood there looking at him and the person who had just walked into the Crashdown she wanted to scream. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that not only was she sick and dying but that she had to see Max on the first day she was back in town. It wasn't fair that she had to go through everything she went through because of him. She sighed and looked around. She saw everyone's eyes on her and she gave them a weak smile.

She knew that she wasn't supposed to get stressed, but right now there wasn't a way around that. She knew that coming back here was going to be stressful, she just didn't expect it to be so stressful the minute she set foot into her father's diner. She didn't expect to have to deal right away with two of the people she hated the most. She didn't expect to have her world come crashing down around her feet within ten minutes of finally being home again for the first time in three years.

Her world started spinning and before she could even try to stop herself, she fell to the ground and her world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"Liz!" Isabel screamed as she rushed over to the girl's side she hadn't seen in three years.

She knelt down beside Liz and felt for a pulse and let out a relieved sigh when she felt one. She closed her eyes as waves of relief crashed over her. She took in a deep breath and then let it out and opened up her eyes again and looked down at her friend. She was happy that Liz was back in town but sad at the same time because of how Liz had been with them not that she could really blame Liz for being that way.

Her eyes connected with Maria's eyes when Maria knelt down on the other side of Liz. She saw the worry and concern in Maria's eyes that she knew was reflected in her own eyes. She lifted her eyes and glanced over towards the door and glared when she saw Tess standing there smirking. Before she even realized what she was doing she stood up and walked over and slapped Tess across the face as hard as she could. "Get the fuck out of here. You're not wanted here and you haven't been wanted her for three years Tess. When in the hell are you going to learn that none of us want you around?"

Tess's mouth dropped open in shock as her hand flew to her stinging cheek. "Why did you hit me Isabel? And Max wants me here."

Isabel rolled her eyes. "Tess, Max hasn't wanted you around since you drugged him and he slept with you thinking you were Liz. Then on top of that you got pregnant and claimed it was his child when all along it was someone else's child. Do you really think Max wants you around? He is just too damn nice to say anything to you but unlike my dear beloved brother I don't have that problem. Either you leave on your own or I'll throw you out myself."

Tess opened up her mouth to say something but before she could say anything Jeff Parker came through the swinging door and saw his daughter on the floor unconscious and saw Tess by the door and he stomped past where Liz was lying on the floor and over to where Isabel was with Tess and said "I told you before Miss Harding you're not welcome in this restaurant anymore but you always tend to come in anyways and I let you get away with it. Now that my daughter is back that will no longer be the case. Leave my restaurant now or I'll call Jim. I'm pretty sure Jim would love to know about what you did a week ago when you broke into my daughter's room."

Isabel's mouth dropped open in shock as she looked at Jeff and said "What did Tess do?"

Jim gave a bitter laugh. "She broke into Liz's bedroom because she heard Nancy and I talking about Liz and she wanted to see if she could find out where Liz was at. I was nice enough not to call the sheriff on her but I think I'm going to. After all she is the reason my daughter left three years ago and she is the reason my daughter is lying on the floor unconscious now. If I have to tell you one more time to leave Miss Harding it's not going to be pretty."

Tess shook her head and said loudly "I have as much right as everyone else to be here. Plus I came to see Max."

Max who had been leaning over Liz trying to get her to wake up looked up at Tess's loud voice stood up and walked quickly over to where Tess, Isabel and Jeff were standing and said angrily to Tess "Well I don't want to see you. How many damn times do I have to tell you to leave me alone? Anywhere I go you always show up and I'm sick and tired of it. If you persist in following me around like a little lost dog I'll press stalking charges on you. You make me sick! Although while you're here how did Liz know about you and me?"

Tess gave a laugh. "Oh she knew because I sent her a text from your phone telling her to meet you there. I wanted her out of your life and I got that. How can you just act like you never slept with me Max? Is it because you got what you wanted and now you don't want anymore?"

Max gave a bitter laugh. "I only slept with you because you drugged me Tess. Or are you forgetting that little piece of the puzzle? Because of you I lost the girl I loved. Because of you I went through a eighteen months of hell when I thought I had actually gotten you pregnant. If it wasn't for one of Kyle's buddies coming up to me and telling me that he slept with you the same night I would probably still be thinking I was your son's father. I love your son but I hate and despise you Tess. You're not a woman your a bitch with a capital B. Now leave me alone and stay the hell out of my fucking life because if you don't I swear to God I'll make your life hell just like you've made mine hell for the last three fucking years!"

Jeff, Isabel and Max were so into giving Tess hell that none of them realized that Liz had came around and that with Maria and Michael's help that she had walked over until they heard her gasp and then snarl "You little conniving bitch. How in the hell could you fucking do that? How in the hell can you look in the fucking mirror after the lives you wrecked?"

Tess turned her head towards Liz and smirked. "Oh I can look myself in the mirror just fine. The question is Liz how could the boy you love make love to me like he did?"

Liz shook off Michael's and Maria's hands and took a step forward and slapped Tess across the face. "Well from what I just overheard he didn't make love to you. He may have had sex with you Tess but he thought it was me so if he was making love with anyone it was me and not you, you good for nothing slut. Now get the hell out of my father's restaurant before I kick your ass."

Tess stepped forward only to be punched by Maria who said "You stay away from Liz and you stay away from Max, Tess or I'll make sure that you know what hell looks like."

Tess glared and turned back towards the door and opened it but before leaving she looked at Liz and said "This isn't over yet. Max will be mine."

Liz just shook her head and watched as Tess left and then turned towards Max. "I know that we have to talk and I promise that we will. Right now though I need to rest and take my medicine. Can all of us meet up later on tonight or tomorrow morning?"

Max's eyes hungrily took in Liz and that is when he noticed how pale and thin she was. He stepped towards her and then carefully pulled her into his arms and let out a relieved sigh when she didn't pull out of them. He kissed her on her head and couldn't help but smile at the feel of her in his arms once again. "Yes we can talk later. You go get some rest baby."

Liz smiled slightly and nodded and hugged Max tightly before pulling back and hugging Isabel, Michael and Maria before turning and walking into the back of the restaurant and up to the apartment.


End file.
